Dear Sirius
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: AU; told completely in letter form. When Sirius runs away from home and ends up in the hospital, James decides he'll write his friend letters that he can read when he comes home. Soon it becomes apparent that maybe Sirius won't be coming home, and James isn't sure he can accept that fact.
1. Chapter 1

25 July 1975

Dear Sirius,

You showed up at my house last night; you were in a bad way. We had to take you to St. Mungo's! I hope you can come home soon.

It sucks; Mum won't let me visit you! You'll laugh when you read this, but I'm kind of worried. I was scared when you showed up all beat up like that. But Mum's gonna take good care of you!

It's so boring around the Manor, even more so since I can't mirror you like before. Why didn't you tell me it was so bad over there? I'd've broken you out a long time ago! Come to think of it, how did you hide it from me, anyway? I'm good at figuring out secrets! I figured out Remmy's (before you say that was a stroke of luck and we figured it out at the same time, I had suspicions before that)! You must be really good at this secret keeping stuff, mate.

Mum says I have to tell the other Marauders what happened. I'm gonna finish this letter first. Remus and Peter are gonna _freak_! Ten galleons on Rem flooing over here as soon as he gets my owl. Haha!

I hope you get out soon… I know how much you hate hospitals, Padfoot. I also hope Mum will let me visit you soon. I really don't want you to wake up without someone familiar there! Get well soon, Sirius!

Your best friend,

Prongs

**A/N: Hey everybody! This plot bunny hit me and I just had to write it. The chapters will be short, as they are in letter format, but it'll be fun to write in my freetime and such. :D Hope you like!**

**I don't own HP.**


	2. Chapter 2

28 July 1975

Dear Sirius,

How long are you gonna sleep, mate? I've heard of beauty sleep, Pads, but this is pushing it! You need to hurry up and wake up so we can go outside and play some Quidditch!

Mum still won't let me go see you. It's so boring around here! Oh, I was right, by the way! Remus flooed over as soon as my owl reached him. He looked really worried too. But I told him it'd be okay. Mum and the other healers will take care of you.

Oh! Guess what? Remus told Lily and Lily came and visited me yesterday! I was so happy! She helped, too, and cleared up most of my remaining worries. She hugged me too. What do you think, Padfoot? Think I actually have a chance with her? I sure hope so.

Sirius, you're missing all of summer! I bet you haven't done your homework, either, so McGonagall is gonna be so mad when we get back! Hurry back, Padfoot.

Your best friend,

Prongs


	3. Chapter 3

31 July 1975

Dear Sirius,

I got to go see you today. You were still asleep. Mum said something to one of the healers about a coma, and I know what that is, but I think they're just being overdramatic. You can't be in a coma; you've got to wake up before school starts. I mean, just think of all the make-up work you'd have to do!

You've only got a month left, though. I really hope you wake up soon so we can hang out some. I've missed you all summer! It's almost been a whole week since we took you to St. Mungo's. How long are you gonna sleep?

Sorry if this is short, Sirius. I couldn't think of much else to write. Nothing's happening around here, anyway. Wake up soon!

Your best friend,

Prongs


	4. Chapter 4

3 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

I tried to wake you up today. Mum seemed really angry at first, but I told her I just wanted you to wake up, and she gave me this sad look and took me home. She told me you were in a coma. I guess they weren't just being dramatic before.

Do you listen to me when I visit? I talk to you. I don't know if you can hear me, though. I've heard stories about people being in comas for _years_, you know. But that won't happen to you, Sirius. The stories are about Muggles, anyway. You're in a wizarding hospital. You'll be fine.

I'm starting to get worried, though. Just a little bit. If you don't wake up before school, then what are we supposed to do? There's no Marauders without you, Padfoot! Everybody's so depressed. Even me (yeah, I know, shocking, huh?)! Well, I mean, we're not _depressed_-depressed. Just, you know, not as happy as usual. Mum thinks something's wrong with me 'cause I won't leave my room except to visit you. But I really don't want to do anything until you're better, you know?

Wake up soon, Sirius.

Your best friend,

Prongs


	5. Chapter 5

5 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

You are gonna wake up soon, right? I heard Mum talking to Dad last night… apparently the people at St. Mungo's are thinking of moving you to the long-time ward. But doing that means they think you won't wake up any time soon!

They don't know I heard. I don't think they want me to know. I guess I understand that. I hope the healers are wrong, though. I'm telling you, I'm gonna be mad if you get out of school and I don't (but somehow I think if you aren't awake by then I'm gonna be really worried and not at all mad).

I also heard something that scares me. Mum said 'if'. She was talking about you waking up and she said 'if' instead of 'when'. Why did she do that? Maybe she messed up. You're gonna wake up. She must've meant when and accidentally said if. It still scared me, though.

I sound like a little kid, don't I? I wish you were here, Pads.

Your best friend,

Prongs


	6. Chapter 6

8 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

You don't look like you when you're asleep. You don't smile. It's so weird; I _never_ see you without a smile, and now you never have one! I tried to make you smile yesterday. I told all sorts of jokes- even your favourite serious-Sirius one! But you didn't smile or laugh or anything.

Your brother owled me today. He said you said you'd owl him when you got here. I sent him back a letter telling him you're in St. Mungo's, but not to worry too much, because even though you haven't woken up yet, you will soon.

I don't know if he's gotten my letter yet, though. I told Mum and Dad. Dad wants to get Regulus out of there. I can understand why. Why don't you talk to him at school? He seems to really look up to you.

I told him I'd tell you to write as soon as you woke up. Maybe he'll come a visit you and we can both figure out how to wake you! Remus and Peter won't help, especially after I told them what Mum said. Now they're just even more worried and sad. I wonder why?

Your best friend,

Prongs


	7. Chapter 7

15 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

Sorry I haven't written in forever. The good news is your parents are going to Azkaban for life. The bad news is they found you at St. Mungo's. You were getting better, too. But now you're worse.

I can't see you anymore. Mum won't let me. Why did this happen to you?

Regulus is living here now, like you'll be when you wake up. See, I said 'when'. Unlike Mum and Dad, who always say 'if' now. I'm starting to think it's not an accident, too. But you have to wake up, Padfoot, you just have to.

I'm sorry; I'm freaking out. We're all so worried about you. I'm starting to think you might not be better in time to go back to Hogwarts with us. That'd be horrible, Padfoot, please wake up soon!

Your best friend,

Prongs


	8. Chapter 8

18 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

You're still not any better. It's awful, not knowing when you're gonna wake up. I've resigned myself to the fact that you're not going to come home before school.

Regulus is settling in okay. His room is across from mine. Yours will be next to mine, okay? I've already started setting it up for you! I think you'll like it. It's red and gold and I've got posters from your favourite Quidditch teams all over the walls.

It's less boring now, at least. Sometimes Reg and I go play Quidditch. It's not nearly as fun without you. I really want to go see you again, mate. I miss you a lot.

Sorry if this is short.

Your best friend,

Prongs

**A/N: I must respond to my guest reviewer. I don't think the exclamation points mean shouting. I am going to continue to do it; this is the first time anyone has complained. If you don't like it, don't read. I agree with Lady Loophole on this. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but this is how I feel. **

**While I'm here... big thank you to all my reviewers so far! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

23 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

Only seven more days left of summer vacation, and you're still not better. I can't believe I'm probably going to have to go to school without you! It won't be the same.

I think the whole wizarding world knows what happened by now. Did I tell you it was in the _Daily Prophet_? Well, it was. People have been sending you stuff. It's all in your room. I think it's really nice of them, don't you?

Lily came by again. It wasn't as exciting as it was last time, but it was still good to see her. Apparently she heard what happened. She was really horrified, you know. See, I told you she cared about you deep down. Maybe _really_ deep down, but it's still there!

Well, Padfoot, I'll see you after school starts, I suppose. I'll make sure you have all your assignments- kidding, Remus can do that. Wake up soon.

Your best friend,

Prongs


	10. Chapter 10

26 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

Four days now. Why aren't you better, Sirius? You should be awake by now. You been asleep _forever_. I miss you so much. Do you miss us?

Do you dream while you're in a coma? Or are you just completely out of it? Can you hear us talking to you? We do that a lot. I talk to you all the time. Reggie does too. I wish you'd talk back though. You're Sirius; you aren't supposed to be silent all the time.

Don't tell anyone, but I'm getting really scared. What if… what if you _don't_ wake up? No, what am I saying? Of course you're going to wake up! You're Padfoot, you're invincible, you _have_ to be okay!

…right?

Your best friend,

Prongs


	11. Chapter 11

30 August 1975

Dear Sirius,

We go to school tomorrow. Without you. It's really weird to think about. You're lucky, you know; you get to miss school!

All joking aside, I really hope you'll be back soon. How about this? We won't prank anyone until you get better. How does that sound? See, now you _have _to wake up soon, or else nobody'll get pranked- even Snivellus!

I'd give anything to have you back, you know. I'd give up Quidditch and Lily, even, if I could be guaranteed that you'd wake up and go to school with us tomorrow, and be just fine. But things don't work like that, huh? I wish they did, but they don't. The healers say it's up to you to wake up. But I don't agree; it can't be up to you, or else you'd be awake already. You _hate_ doing nothing! No, you have no choice in the matter.

It's not fair. It's just not fair. That sounds so childish, but it's _not fair_. Why did this have to happen?

Please wake up, Sirius.

Your best friend,

James


	12. Chapter 12

2 September

Dear Sirius,

We're here at Hogwarts now. It's so weird with you not here. Classes start tomorrow. I don't want to do classes without you, Sirius.

Everyone was kind of subdued last night at the feast. Dumbledore even mentioned you last night in his speech. You know what we did, Sirius? We set off fireworks for you. We didn't get in trouble for it either. McGonagall applauded and gave us points for it. _McGonagall_, mate!

I'll get your notes for you (though I know you think I'm barmy; you never even took notes when you were here!). That way when you get back you won't be so behind.

A couple of kids suggested we hold try-outs for a new Chaser, since you're not here. You'll be glad to know we all refused. We play with or without you, but no one replaces you, mate. Everyone agrees.

You need to be back by the first game, though. Besides, if you don't wake up by then… well, I don't think I'm going to get into that. I'm still kind of scared for you, Sirius. Actually (don't tell anyone), I'm _really _scared. What happens if you… _don't_ make it?

What am I talking about, though? Of course you'll be fine! Just… promise me you'll wake up soon, okay?

Your best friend,

James


End file.
